Downfall (multiplayer)
Redirected from Downfall (Disambiguation). For the single-player level from Call of Duty: World at War see Downfall (Single-Player). Downfall is one of the largest - if not the largest - multiplayer map in Call of Duty: World at War. It takes place at the Reichstag, the place of the final battle for Berlin, so therefore has the Eastern Front setting. It has the outdoor "ruined city" setting, similar to Upheavel's. It has a few high up sniping positions, but mostly in the level it is hard to find an effective sniping position. This level also has 4 tanks in it, 2 T-34s and 2 Panzer 4s. Multiplayer Tactics Though not recommended, some elusive snipers will sit on either the Reichstag or the Soviet's starting building. These two areas are at the furthest players can venture, and ensure a long walk/run to access them. It provides a sniper with some height advantage, but the key is distance. The majority of enemy players will either spend enormous amounts of casualties and time to try to assault these positions - it is helpful to have a friendly SMG gunner as backup - to try to take revenge on the sniper. Less commonly, players will ignore the sniper but continue to be killed while in the open. As with Seelow and to some extent Outskirts, if players do not take their tanks, then the enemy will take them and it is extremely difficult to try to kill four tanks roaming around. Try to always steal the enemies tank or at least destroy all unoccupied tanks unless you know allies want to take one. If the enemy manage to take the tanks, try to defeat the tanks by infantry (Bazookas/Satchel Charges are recommended). Try to get teammates to all ambush or attack a tank from all sides. At least 2-3 players wielding Bazookas or a good satchel charge placer should be able to kill a tank in one raid. Gang up on the enemy tanks and make sure they do not try to steal them again. The map is quite a mix of sniping, urban combat, and vehicle wars. The tanks will surely not be able to kill players inside the ruins of buildings (prone inside a trench to make sure the tank gunner doesn't get a visual), and snipers won't be able to find these players as well. On the other hand, the ruins makes great use of SMG combat, and thus, players might be at a disadvantage with a rifle. It is still recommended to be a rifle class, as it will provide all-around protection from snipers, other riflemen, and SMG gunners. Try to stay at medium range at all times, as that is the rifle's true range. Keep in mind, try to have an Anti-Tank class on at all times and arm it with Bazookas, Satchel Charges, a Sticky Grenade, and some type of rifle as there are four tanks and that means if one tank goes down, another enemy can take another. There is a underground part near the end which has a grate for a roof so it is easy to shoot up and kill people who are unaware, the minority of players know about this so it is possible to get a group of friends and ambush the opposition. Grenades can be thrown up through the grate but not down. However, the bunker is isolated so it is unlikely there will be much action. Trivia *This is one of the four maps that have tanks (Seelow, Outskirts, and Roundhouse and are the others). *If in spectator mode, players can hear German propaganda (not Adolf hitler), after going towards the center of the map, then west towards the small building. *This map is not available on the Wii version. *This map was created by Certain Affinity, though all creative and art directive came from Treyarch. *The map is set in front of the Reichstag like in Heart of the Reich though the buildings and other surroundings are very different. *The map name may be a reference to the German film Downfall. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer